Beautiful Things
by Belladonna The Strange
Summary: Elizabeth is going to live and work with her aunt at the Farringham school for boys. She has a rather interesting encounter with one of the residents..
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth was sitting in a taxi and looking out of the tainted window as the rain was pouring out on the streets of Hereford. The taxi driver thrown her luggage into the back of the vehicle and ran to the door to escape the rain. As they were leaving the familiar streets behind, Elizabeth was realizing that things will never be the same for her. She tried to breathed evenly to steady her shaky hands. This was going to be a long ride.

After Elizabeth's mother's death her aunt Rosalina took custody of her 16 year old niece and invited her to stay and work at the Farringham School for Boys. Having no choice but to obey her aunt's order Elizabeth packed her bags setting out to start a new life.

Elizabeth was not too overwhelmed when she heard the name of the school. It was not in her greatest interest to be around a bunch of spoiled, stuck up boys. Although she was grateful that she would be staying with a family member. Aunt Rosalina could be moody and strict at times but she was the only family Elizabeth had left.

It was not easy to get used to the thought that she would never see her mother again. Elizabeth open her palm and stared at the amulet that she was holding on to for the entire car ride. It was a family relique that Elizabeth inherited when her mother passed away two months ago. The amulet was a small silver plated locket with a bright blue stone that Elizabeth couldn't name at the base, where the chain was attached. Inside, Elizabeth inserted a picture of her mother. They both had blond hair except Elizabeth's came down to the mid of her back in long waves where as her mothers were braided on the side. Her mother used to tell her that she had her father's eyes, green like the sea. Elizabeth was only six years old when he died. He was a physician and one December night on his way home from a patient, he was crossing a lake when the ice shattered.

Elizabeth remembered the lullaby he used to sing to her every night. Humming the melody to herself she traced the frame of the locket with her finger getting lost in her past when she was brought back by the sound of the car brakes. The taxi had arrived to its destination, the Farringham school. Elizabeth looked out of the window and saw the massive building towering over her. She slowly opened the taxi door and stepped out onto the stoney side walk. She took a moment to close her eyes and inhale "the after the rain" air into her lungs. Taking in the new surrounding Elizabeth made her way up to the door of her new home carrying her own luggage.

Opening the heavy wooden door, Elizabeth stepped into to the building.

"Excuse me sir? I'm looking for my aunt Rosalina, would you please tell me where I can find her?" the older man turned his attention to Elizabeth. He scanned her from under his glasses and raised an eyebrow.

"You must me Ms Miller. Yes, your aunt have been awaiting your arrival. Follow me." Ignoring her struggle with the luggage the man walked a fast pace up the stairs and went around the corner down the long hallway and knocked on a wooden door at the very end.

"Ms. Clarke, your niece has arrived"

the door opened and Rosalina stepped out into the hallway. She was a 48 year old woman with dirty blonde hair tied in a neat knot on the top of her head. Thin wrinkles framed her gray eyes. She was wearing the usual maid's uniform. Elizabeth assumed that that's what she would be wearing from now on as well.

"Ah Elizabeth, it's nice to see you" she smiled and hugged the girl.

"Hello aunt Rosa" said Elizabeth with a weak smile.

"Now, come in and make yourself at home."

The room was enveloped in a faded blue wallpaper and was large enough to fit four beds in it, four small closets and a couch.

"You can have the bed that's by the window" said aunt Rosa and pointed to the very end of the room. Placing her luggage at the foot of the bed, Elizabeth climbed on to it and looked out of the window. From there she could see the wide, corn field that stretched across the school's property.

"Here is your uniform, you can start working tomorrow morning. For now you can relax and adjust."

With that aunt Rosa left the room closing the door behind her. Not willing to spend her entire day cooped up inside, Elizabeth quickly unpacked her bags and walked out into the hall. She ran down the stairs and outside.

The sky was gray and clouds from the earlier rain were covering the sun. Walking up the hill towards a tall tree Elizabeth could see the school and its surroundings better.

Looking around she suddenly spotted a lone scarecrow in the middle of the green field.

"Odd," she thought to herself "why would anyone place a scarecrow on an empty field." It was made of rough rags and hay. It was ugly and strangely looking but something about it attracted her eye. She couldn't look away.

Elizabeth started to walk towards it, with each step she felt her heart beat fasten. There was no logical explanation why this would happen to her. She approached the scarecrow and frowned. Even though the wind was pretty strong it was not moving. She reached out and touched its face pulling away so fast one would think she was burned by it. It felt strangely firm but soft at the same time. Taken aback by this she inhaled deeply and ripped the rough material off the scarecrow's head. As soon as she did that she winced and stumbled back tripping over a root of the tree and falling backwards. Staring straight ahead of him was a boy around her age, with slick black hair.

"H-Hello?" she called and looked a the boy expectedly. He did not respond. She picked herself up from the ground and cautiously walked up to him.

"Can you hear me?" Still no response followed. She dared to take one more step towards the boy and looked into his face. He had piercing amber eyes that were drilling into her own and a sinister smirk was frozen upon his lips. It was charming but at the same time menacing like he was plotting an evil plan. Ignoring the intimidating appearance, Elizabeth tried to talk to him again.

"Why are you tied up? Do you know who did this to you?" The boy neither answered nor did he blink. His lack of action was starting to really alert her. Her mind racing she decided that maybe he was in need of medical attention. She hurried to pull on the ropes that were tying him to the wooden poles. Once the ropes were untied she underestimated her power to hold him up and they both collapsed on the ground. Elizabeth struggle to get up from under his weight and flipped him on his back. He still haven't moved or changed his face expression. She leaned over him to try and check if his heart was beating. For all she knew he wasn't alive. This sudden thought terrified her. As she leaned in to his chest, her locket slipped out of her shirt and came in contact with where his heart would be. Taking no notice of that. she sighted with relief when she heard his steady heart beat. When she pulled away from him he was looking directly at her with a frown but the same smirk on his face.

"AHH" she shrieked and once again stumbled back taken by surprise. The boy swiftly raised his torso from the ground and cocked his head at her.

"What year is it?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth

"W-what.. Uh it's 1913"

"Wonderful" He announced and jumped on his feet starting to walk down the hill towards the school. Recovering from the shock Elizabeth ungracefully raised herself from the ground still looking like she just seen a ghost.

"WAIT" She screamed once her senses came back to her. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned his head.

"Care to explain all of this?" she blurred out and stared at him. For a minute he looked at her with an amused smirk.

"What makes you think you can ask me questions?" Taken aback by his rude response she crossed her arms.

"Maybe because I just saved you from being pecked to death by crows?" she responded trying to look as daring as possible. He slowly walked up to her. As he got closer she realized he was a lot taller than her. Before she could protest he lowered his face down to hers, took her hand and brought her wrist to his lips. Not breaking the eye contact he whispered "Thank you, Elizabeth Miller" and with that he spun around and strode away.

"But.. I didn't.." she started but the boy was already too far away to hear her.

"Who _are_ you" she muttered to herself watching as the tall figure moved farther and farther away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! I'm really glad you liked the first chapter :D **

**Hopefully you like the second one as well**

**Also if you want to see the cover photo for this fanfic, I posted it on deviantart Here's the link to it : art/J-BainesxOC-508343497**

The murky sky was covered in thick fog shielding all the stars. Only the moon was visible shining bright, high above the ground. Elizabeth was running through the tall corn stalks tripping over her own feet that refused to cooperate with her. Her vision kept unfocusing and going black which made it very hard to see where she was going and annoyed the living hell out of her. She didn't know what she was running from, or where to. She just knew she had to get away as fast as possible.

Suddenly Elizabeth realized that her feet were no longer touching the ground. She was being pulled up by an invisible force into the dark abyss above her. Desperately trying to get a hold of one of the corn stalks she watched in horror as the ground moved farther and farther away from her to the point where she could no longer see it through the heavy fog. Squeezing her eyes shut she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Elizabeth!", called a voice through the darkness

"Elizabeth wake up! You'll miss breakfast!", the voice was getting clearer and the horrifying images were fading away.

"LIZY, WAKE UP!" Bolting upright in her bed Elizabeth nearly knocked her poor aunt over.

"Bloody hell girl! I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes." Ranted Rosalina and gave Elizabeth the death glare.

"I'm sorry aunt, I had nightmares" said Elizabeth frantically rubbing her eyes. She was covered in sweat and didn't feel rested at all.

"Get out of bed and put on your uniform before all the food is gone. Those boys eat like a hungry herd of buffaloes"

Jumping off the bed Elizabeth put on her clothes, brushed her teeth and her hair in a hurry and followed her aunt to the cafeteria. When they entered the room it was filled with teenage boys wearing black and white uniforms. They reminded Lizy of the strange boy she met the night before. His amber eyes and that devilish smirk. How did he know her name? She never told him. This made her wonder if it was some twisted prank someone tried to pull on her. It couldn't be it though because she haven't met any of the students yet. And how would they know that she would go up there and rip that horrid mask off his face?

"Are you going to stand here all day or are you going to let other people through?" drawled a voice behind her. It pulled her right out of her thoughts and she realized she's been standing in front of the salad bowl for quite some time.

"Sorry I was just.. thinking, sorry" she chanted and hurried to move away. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist preventing her from escaping the embarrassment. She had no choice but to turn around and face the person who brought her out of her daydreaming. The boy had short brown hair, dark eyes and squared face. He looked like a typical cocky, rich boy.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you here before" He said squinting. He spoke in the same manner again that made him sound like he thought he was above her. She didn't like that. He had no right to grab her like that and demand answers like she was a stray puppy caught in the middle of stealing a meatloaf. But it _was_ her first day and she didn't want to make enemies for being short tempered, so she tried to sound as polite as possible.

"My name is Elizabeth, I arrived to the school yesterday. I'm staying here with my aunt Rosa"

"You're staying with the servant woman?" He questioned with a laugh in his voice not bothering to introduce himself to her. That made her even angrier.

"_Yes_, now would you be so kind and let go of me" She gritted though her teeth and tried to pull back but his grip on her tightened.

"Does that mean you're one of the servants too?" he asked ignoring her attempt to get away

"_Yes,_ now let go of me, you're hurting my wrist"

"Interesting"

"Let. Me. Go." she tried again glaring at him. Didn't they teach him manners at this school?

"Is there a problem?" Both of them turned and saw the headmaster standing in front of them. The boy's grip loosened and he dropped his hand.

"Not at all sir, I was just welcoming her to the school sir" The headmaster turned to her and she nodded. She just wanted to get away from him and eat before breakfast was over..

"Very well then" Said the older man and left. Before she could get assaulted again, Elizabeth quickly placed some fruits and waffles on her tray and headed to the table where her aunt was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" asked Rosa sipping on her morning coffee

"I was just.. meeting the residents"

"Don't get too friendly with those boys Elizabeth, you're here to do work and they're here to learn"

"I know I wasn't.."

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast"

"Yes aunt" muttered Elizabeth nibbling her waffles. She looked around and wondered if that strange boys was also sitting in the same room eating his breakfast.

Jeremy Baines, or what appeared to be him was walking down an empty hallway and entered a boys lavatory locking the door behind him. He approached one of the mirrors and spoke.

"Sister of mine, are you there?" For a moment nothing happened. Then a young girl around the age of 10 appeared in the mirror behind him.

"Hello Brother of mine, long time since we spoken"

"It's only been three months"

"I must have lost the track of time" She replied in a dreamy voice and continued to talk "I see you escaped your time prison"

"Yes something brought me back, It felt as if I was pulled out of my trance by some force"

"Perhaps the Doctor pitied you" hummed the girl thoughtfully

"Don't be foolish"

"What do you suppose happened then, Brother of mine?" she questioned him

"There was a human girl. I am fairly certain she was the one that set me free."

The girl's eyes suddenly sparkled with interest "A human girl? Why would a human want to help you"

"I do not think she intended to. She looked surprised when I awoken" He replied remembering the girl.

"You must find her and figure out how she mastered to break your spell. If it worked on you, it should work on me" with that the little girl disappeared leaving the boy alone, staring at his own reflection.

Elizabeth's first task was to clean up the cafeteria after breakfast. Even though the students at the school were disciplined, they still left a big mess after them that took a couple of hours to clean up. When the last plate was scrubbed clean, Lizy's hands felt raw and exhausted. She collapsed on one of the chairs and rested her head on the table. She never had to work as hard as she did today in her entire life. Deciding that it was time to get to know the institution better, she left the cafeteria.

Walking down a hallway she peered into one of the classes. The only sound that was heard was the ticking of the clock and the shuffling of the papers. Elizabeth remembered going to school when she was little. When she turned 14, her mother couldn't afford it anymore so she had to stop attenting it. Not that she complained. She could learn at home from all the wonderful books they had. Lizy wondered if she was allowed to borrow books here.

She jumped in surprise when she was brought back from her thoughts by the strict voice of the teacher. He was not very fond of the fact that his class was interrupted. Panicking she took off running down the hallway before he could get her into trouble as the class erupt in loud cackling of the kids and angry shouts of the teacher

The laughter of the students was dying out as she rounded the corners. Looking back to make sure she was not being chased by an angry professor, she didn't see the boy who was walking around the corner. She went flying backwards as her face collided with his chest. A hand reached out and caught her wrist before she could land on her backside ever so ungracefully.

Looking up in surprise she saw the same smirk that haunted her all day. She stared at him wide eyed for what seemed like forever. She was starting to get uncomfortable partly because she was still in the limbo of her fall while he stared down at her with amusement.

"Thanks.." she finally was able to get out as she tried to regain her balance. She wondered what he was doing strolling around the school. Wasn't he afraid to get caught?

"Why aren't you in class?" She asked carefully when he didn't reply back

"I was just going there" he finally answered after staring into her eyes as if he was searching for something

"Okay. Um. What's your name?" She had no idea what to say to him. Of course she wanted answers from him about what happened last night, but she couldn't seem to get herself to ask them. Mostly because she was too afraid to know the truth.

"Baines. Jeremy Baines"

"I'm Elizabeth. Although you seem to already know that. Somehow." The last word she muttered under her breath but loud enough to hear. She was now avoiding looking at him.

"You must excuse me Elizabeth, I am late for my class" he announced and strode away. Suddenly he stopped. Looking back he said "I expect to see you soon" and continued to walk away

"What the hell did he mean by that" she whispered when he was out of the view. Shaking her head to clear her mind she made her way back to the maid's room and took a long nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who took time to review! I really appreciate it :) This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones, but the fourth one is coming soon :D**

The days went by unnoticed. For the most part Lizy was working, and when she was on her break she was too tired to even think. She almost forgot about her last encounter with Baines. The boy disappeared like a ghost. She even started to wonder if he was one. It would explain a lot.

One day Elizabeth finally brought up enough courage to ask Rosa about him. For a moment her eyes widened and she didn't say anything. Then she shook her head and said that it is a very tragic story and she'd rather not talk about it.

After that little talk Elizabeth was completely thrown off. Did she really meet a ghost? Did he passed away at the institution and now haunting it? Or maybe he was crucified on that very field and when she took him down she set him free? At that thought she brought a hand to her mouth and ploped on a stairs in shock. Running a hand through her hair she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She never asked for any of this.

"Ms. Miller, are you feeling alright?" asked the headmaster walking up to the girl and studying her with concern

"Yes sir, I was just resting my eyes" she said quickly standing up

"Alright then" he said unconvinced but left her alone again

Grabbing the bucket with the dirty water that she was meaning to spill outside she headed to the doors. Walking out of the building the first thing she felt was the warm sun rays that caressed her face. She let herself stand there for a moment with closed eyes and a peaceful smile on her face. It was nice to have a sunny day for once. Since the day she arrived, It's been raining non stop.

The scene that she saw when she opened her eyes was not matching the nice weather that she was so grateful for. A group of teenagers were surrounding a smaller boy. One of them was holding him down while another was emptying the poor boy's backpack filled with books into a puddle.

"I told you to have my essay done by today" threatened the boy who Lizy knew as Hutchinson. He was the one that she met at the cafeteria a week ago. She remembered how he grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go, bruising it. After that she resented him and added more salt than needed in his meals whenever she was working in the kitchen. Her opinion of him hadn't changed since.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" he continued and grabbed the terrified boy by his collar

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Lizy angrily running up to them. Hutchinson turned his attention to her and sneered.

"Shouldn't you be scrubbing the floors, peasant?"

"Shouldn't you be back in the swine pen with your fellow ancestors?" she spat back at him regretting the words that she spoke the moment they left her mouth. Hutchinson let go of the boy's collar and slowly walked up to her looking outraged.

"Oh you little-" he gritted through his teeth but was cut off as the content of the bucket that Lizy was holding was emptied right in his face. Letting out a small yelp she darted away towards the corn field not looking back. As she was running she could hear the threats and courses that were unloaded at her by the enraged boys who were chasing after her.

Panicking she sped up and frantically searched for a place to hide. Spotting a small abandoned house hidden by tall trees, she headed for it. Tumbling through the entrance that was luckily open, she slammed the door shut and leaned on it for support breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and let herself sink to the floor.

She could hear the distant shouting that eventually faded away. They didn't see her go in.

"Close one" she said to herself letting out a nervous laugh

"Close one indeed" said an amused voice. Springing on her feet she shrieked and stared at the figure standing in the shadows. She didn't notice it when entered the house.

"You," she breathed out as the figured stepped into the light

"Hello again" he said cocking his head and smirking down at her

"You-You" she started but her voice broke. Clearing her throat she tried again

"I know who you are" more confidently this time. For a second he looked surprised but it was replaced by amusement again

"And who may I ask, do you think I am?"

"A ghost!" she stated

"What makes you say that?" he was now outright surprised. He wasn't expecting that answer.

"Well, first of all I found you in a middle of a field tied up to a cross. I tried to talk to you but you weren't replying, moving, or even blinking until I untied you. By doing that I assume I let you free. Then I saw you at the school just that one time. After that you disappeared completely. Then I started to wonder what happened so I asked my aunt if she knows you. She looked upset and told me that its a very tragic story and I shouldn't be talking about it" she continued and looked at him expectedly. Now after saying all these things out loud she realized how right she was. There was no logical explanation to what happened. But now that she exposed his true identity what will he do? What if he gets angry at her and turns her into a ghost? With that thought she cautiously back farther into the door preparing to escape any second.

After what seemed like an eternity of him staring at her with his piercing amber eyes that almost seemed like they glowed in the twilight, he responded.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," she let out a sight of relief. But it was quickly replaced by uncertainty

"Then if that's not the truth, what is?" she asked frowning. Like a predator cornering his prey, he slowly started walking up to her until there was only few inches separating them.

"I am no ghost, but I can assure you that the truth about who I really am is not less frightening" he whispered continuing to smirk. Wide eyes and dumb folded she stared back at him. Panic started to rise in her chest. Pushing away from him she reaching for the doorknob and bolted out. Away from the frightening mystery and the strange boy. She ran all the way back to the school without stopping. Only when she ran through the doors and her feet touched the solid carpet she felt safe enough let herself collapse on the floor. Breathing heavily and tasting cooper in her throat, she tried to gain back her composure. When a voice broke the silence she jumped and looked up in alarm.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" exclaimed the boy who stood in front of her. She recognized him as the kid who was bullied by Hutchinson and his gang earlier.

"Oh. Hi. It's okay" she tried to assure him with soft smile

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me today" he spoke avoiding to look at her

"Its no problem. That Hutchinson kid is a real twit. You should tell the headmaster that he's bothering you. I'm sure he will take care of it"

"I'm afraid that will only make things worse" he responded shaking his head "They didn't get you did they?" he added in alarm

"No I got away"

"Oh good" he sighted in relief. After an uncomfortable silence Lizy spoke.

"I'm Elizabeth by the way" she smiled again stretching her hand out to him

"Tim" he smiled back and shook her hand

"Well it's nice to meet you Tim" she replied, happy to meet someone nice at last.


	4. Chapter 4

**All the reviews are welcomed and highly appreciated :) **

The warm sun had set, replaced by the silver moon, proudly shining in the gloomy sky. The tall trees towering over the small abandoned house were slightly moving with the rhythm of the chilly wind. Back in the cabin, Baines was pacing back and forth, million thoughts going through his mind. He still hadn't figured out how his spell was broken. The girl was as much mystery to him as he was to her. And just a few hours ago when he had her where he wanted her she escaped. Instead of focusing on the plan he was playing with her because it was just too tempting. Anxious, he stopped pacing noticing a figure in the mirror out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you find them?" he questioned not bothering to turn around

"Not yet, give me some time"

"You've had enough time"

"There is not a lot of mirrors where they're trapped" she snapped "What about you? Have you figured out how to bring us back?"

"I am working on it"

"I saw what happened. You're getting distracted, becoming too human. If I was you I would've.." she was cut off as a piece of fabric was thrown over the mirror.

"Fine. Have it your way" she said bitterly and left

He needed to find her again and this time not let her run off on him. Who did she think she was? Silly mortal. She doesn't even know the power she's possessing.. Yet somehow he couldn't stop thinking of her. He didn't understand the new feeling which made him anxious. He had to get to the school now. He couldn't wait for the next time she came around. Which was unlikely since she looked scared out of her mind. Of course he was risking to be seen but he could deal with them if it came to that. Swinging the door open he stepped into the night and headed to the academy.

Elizabeth was doing her last chores on the second floor cleaning the windows. It was past the boy's bed time and the halls were completely empty. Humming a melody to herself as she finished off by wiping the dust off the window frames.

"There you are Mills" said a dark voice behind her. Gulping, she looked back and her fears were confirmed. She almost forgot about the incident that happened earlier but he seemed to hold on to the grudge.

"Thought you could humiliate me in front of my friends and get away with it?" hissed Hutchinson closing in on her. Her mind was racing as she frantically tried to think of a plan to get away.

Lounging forward she attempted to push past him but was met by the back of his hand as he slapped her across the face. She fell backwards holding on to her throbbing cheek as her eyes watered in betrayal. She attempted to get back on her feet holding on to the nearest wall, but was pushed to the ground again, as his fist came in contact with her abdomen. Laying on the floor and gasping for air she heard him cackle.

"You know you deserved this" he taunted

As the pain was drifting away and she thought he was done tormenting her, he kicked her, and she fell flat on her back. Grabbing her hard by her wrists, he pinned her to the wall.

"Say goodnight" he jeered as he raised his fist into the air. With the last energy that was left in her she kicked him causing him to wince, but his grip on her didn't loosen. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the last blow. It did not come. Suddenly she felt someone pull him off of her as her knees gave in and she caught her self in time before she could hit the floor.

Her vision was blurry and she couldn't see who was holding Hutchinson above the ground by his collar. Wiping her eyes she desperately tried to focus on the scene.

"Y-Y-You" stuttered Hutchinson with his eyes wide in shock "N-No! They, They told me you were d-dead. YOU'RE DEAD" Smirking at him with his eyes glowering, Baines spoke in a low voice

"That's rather a rude thing to say" Lizy heard a sickening sound as Hutchinson face hit the nearest wall and he collapsed on the floor unconscious, blood tickling down his face. She stared at his motionless body in shock and then looked up at her savior. He was looking back at her no longer smirking. His expression was hard to read but she could almost see a slight concern in his eyes.

For a few moments she stood there looking calm and confident. Then it hit her. Everything that happened to her for the past two months has been too much and she's been keeping it in for too long. She didn't even cry when her mother's died. She just felt numb and empty. She tried to shield herself from the hurt and sorrow by escaping into a different world in her head. Instead she made it worse. But she wouldn't cry now, not in front of him. Raising her chin in the air she attempted to regain her composure. For a moment she thought she got a hold of herself until she let out a small sob. After that she knew could no longer keep it in as endless tears started streaming down her face as she sank to the floor sobbing desperately.

She heard steps closing in on her but didn't bothered to look up. She didn't care what happened to her at this point. All she wanted to do was to climb into a cold cave in a mountain, curl up on the floor and hibernate until all the pain was gone.

A few moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder as the boy lowered himself next to her. Turning around she buried her face in his shirt and cried her eyes out until there was none left as he briefly stroked her hair. Crying in the arms of a beast, how poetic, she thought bitterly. Her head felt fuzzy from all the crying and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Somewhere in the dark hallway, a figure stood in the mirror observing the scene and shaking her head.

"What have you got yourself into dear Brother of mine"

Baines was back in the abandoned house observing the form of the sleeping girl. She looked so helpless and fragile curled up on the small bed, covered in bruises and clutching the blanket around her like a shield. Yet she was the one who broke his spell releasing him from his time prison. He didn't think anyone but the time lord could master that. What made her so special?

"You have affection for the girl don't you" spoke the voice behind him. Glaring back at his sister he answered.

"Stop speaking nonsense"

"You can lie to me but you can't lie to yourself" she sang. Baines rose from his chair with a dangerous look on his face

"Save it", she sneer, unimpressed "I've spoken to father. He recalled that there are several items that could be used to undo the spell."

"Such as?"

"The time ring, atom accelerator, the key to time, and the resurrection gem."

Lizy was woken up by a hushed conversation between two people. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the room around her illuminated by just a dim light of a candle. Realizing she wasn't in the maid's room, she bolted upright and frantically looking around. She didn't recognized the place she was in. The last thing she remembered was being beaten up by that jackass Hutchinson. She couldn't quite recall what happened after that.

Looking up she saw a figure at the end of the room. The figure looked as if it was talking to someone, except no one else was there. Frowning, Lizy tried to get off the bed as quietly as she could, but failed as the shard pain in her ribs stung her. Wincing, she bent in half and grasped the head of the bed.

The room went silent and the figured turned to look at her. Waiting for the pain to go away and looked up. Her green eyes were met by the pair of amber ones.

"What happened? How did I get here?" she managed to breath out

"You were hurt. I couldn't take you to your room because it would alarm quite a few people. You wouldn't want that would you?" he asked in an even voice

"I suppose not. Who were you talking to?"

"Me" said another voice that belong to a young girl from the sound of it. Frowning Elizabeth looked around searching for the source of it.

"Where are you?"

"Come here" said the voice near the boy. Lizy walked up to Baines glancing at him confused. He was glaring at something in the mirror. Following his gaze she yelped as she saw a small girl looking up at her.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD.." she looked back behind her only to see an empty space. The boy rolled his eyes watching as she looked back and forth over and over again. Finally she realized the girl seemed to be stuck in the mirror.

"You didn't have to do it now" he gritted through his teeth at the little girl as Lizy was quietly chanting to herself.

"She would know at some point" said the girl shrugging

"But.. That's impossible.. I mean. There is a person in the mirror. There is a person in the _mirror. _A PERSON IN THE MIRROR! How did she.. This is madness. I must be dreaming" Baines watched her with one raised eyebrow as she started pinching her arm for an unknown reason.

"She is not a smart one is she" whispered the girl from the mirror loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

"Hey!" she exclaimed offended. Then clapping a hand over her mouth and whispered in bewilderment.

"Oh my god. I'm talking to a person in a mirror. I've gone completely insane!" Running a hand through her hair she she didn't know where to look. Was this really happening to her? Suddenly she felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulders spinning her around. Wide eyed she stared at Baines as he spoke sounding frustrated.

"You are not insane and you are not dreaming." Feeling nervous she pulled out her necklace out of her shirt and started twisting the chain avoiding to look into his eyes and accept what he just said as the truth. They heard a loud gasp and both turned to look at the little girl.

"LOOK" she said pointing at Lizy

"What?" she asking confused

"Look at her _pendant. _It's the resurrection gem embedded in it" she hissed

"What?" repeated Lizy blankly looking at her necklace.

"I thought it was turquoise or something" she said looking at the girl forgetting she was just going berserk about the fact that she was talking to a person in the mirror.

Baines's eyes widened as he looked down at the necklace. Before she could protest he took it off of her and turned to look at the little girl.

"Um okay or you could just ask" said Lizy annoyed. Ignoring her, Baines stretched his arm out letting the pendant touch the surface of the mirror as the little girl placed her hand where the gem was touching.

The last thing Lizy remembered was an electric blue light erupting and illuminating the room. Baines and Lizy both went flying backwards hitting the wall. After that everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally another chapter! Took forever for me to write it cause I wasn't sure where this was going xD ****It's kind of short but ****I'll try to update soon!**

Lizy moaned in pain feeling as if her back has been snapped in half and her head was on fire. The room was now immersed in darkness and the only light was coming from the moon outside. Looking up, Lizy saw Baines who seemed to not be affected by the incident. His eyes glowed with anticipation and shadows that contoured his features made him look as menacing as ever.

Holding on to her throbbing head, Lizy tried to recall what just happened. Baines, The girl in the mirror, the pendant, the flashing light. Then nothing. Her eyes moved to the spot where the mirror stood. The shattered pieces where scattered all over the floor. The girl was no where to be seen.

"Where did she go?" asked Lizy carefully. Baines gazed at the girl but didn't reply. He walk up to the empty frame and knelt down. The pendant was laying in between the broken pieces, undamaged.

"She is gone. I don't know where" he finally spoke clutching the pendant in his hand as if he wanted to crush it. He was absolutely sure it would work. Perhaps her spell was stronger and resisted the power of the resurrection gem. Annoyed by the situation, Baines turned around and walked past Lizy throwing the pendant to her and determined to find another mirror.

While Baines was turning the whole house upside down, Lizy sat on the floor staring at the necklace wide eyed. She wasn't sure what had happen a moment ago. There were a lot of questions that she wanted answered. She still did not know what exactly Baines was. He certainly wasn't human even though he looked like one. Despite his intimidating appearance he never put her in an actual danger or threatened her..

Lifting herself off the floor she walked to the room where Baines was searching for something, and leaned on the door frame watching him.

"What are you searching for?" she asked him carefully.

"I need a mirror" he replied while rummaging through an old chest.

"You look fine" she blurted out and covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

Baines glared at her and slammed the chest shut with a loud bang. Lizy closed her mouth and hid half of her face behind the door frame, watching him warily.

"This pendant was her only chance," he spoke in an even, calm voice leaning on a kitchen table with both hands "AND IT DID NOTHING" Lizy jumped as he suddenly shouted flipping the old object that flew at a wall and broke in half, wooden chips flying in all directions. Startled at a sudden outburst she watched as he stood with his back to her breathing heavily. All of the sudden he turned around and his glowing amber eyes bored into her green ones.

"You wanted to know the truth" he said in a low dangerous voice. Lizy watched him carefully but didn't say anything. Taking her silence for a 'yes' he put his hands behind his back casually and strode to the window looking into the dark sky.

"We called ourselves 'The Family of Blood', the last of our kind left alive after our planet has been destroyed." Lizy stared at him puzzled. 'Our planet'?

"We searched the galaxy in hopes to find a new home but we could not sustain life in our true form. Just when we started to lose hope, we came across a time man. He called himself 'The Doctor'. He claimed to be this righteous being, who traveled through time and space helping those who needed it the most. He was our only chance of survival. He could give us a new life." he paused "But he refused. Instead he wrapped Father of Mine in unbreakable chains forged from a dwarf star alloy and imprisoning him in an underground chamber. He sent Mother of Mine into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy, trapping her there for all eternity. He trapped Sister of Mine within every mirror in existence. He imprisoning me, locked in time, in the body of a scarecrow to watch over the fields of England as their protector. We wanted to live forever. So the Doctor made sure that we did." Baines finished bitterly and went silent staring out of the window as if searching for something.

Elizabeth stood quietly, comprehending everything he just said. She felt compassion for the boy fill her heart. His entire family was gone and was all alone, stranded in a different land. All he wanted was to have his family back. She could relate to that.

"I'm..I'm sorry this happened to you" she said tenderly, suddenly wandering what it would be like to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his chest. She wanted to comfort him but she would never dare to try. He still seemed dangerous and unfamiliar yet they were more alike than she could ever imagine. Both lost their families and wanted more than anything to reunite with them. She suddenly felt like it was her fault he couldn't bring his sister back.

He turned to face her and looked like he was about to say something but was cut off by angry, muffled voices coming from the outside. They were both startled and turned to the window to see what was going on. Lizy gasped when she saw a crowd of people holding torches and weapons, storming towards the cabin. Baines eyes seemed to glow even brighter as he leered at the crowd that was approaching without a smallest bit of fear.

Somebody started to pound on the door causing Lizy to jump and Baines to turn his head sharply in the direction of the door.

"OPEN UP!" a man's voice shouted from the outside.

Lizy walked towards the door shakily and slowly started to push it open. The first thing she saw was the headmaster's furious face. He stared at her shocked, taken aback by the fact that she was still alive. His face expression turned to rage again when he saw the purple bruise on her face.

"That monster! What did he do to you?" he breathed, outraged.

"What?" she questioned, forgetting about her injury. She looked passed the headmaster and saw her petrified aunt, shaking, with tears in her eyes. Right beside her was Hutchinson with a bloody cloth pressed to his swelled up nose with a dark bruise on the left side of his face. Lizy recalled him being thrown into the wall.

"Hutchinson told us everything." said the headmaster placing a hand on the boy's shoulder who glared at Elizabeth.

"What exactly did he tell you?" she asked warily eying the git although she already had an idea of what he told them.

"Hutchinson here told us how he was going to the dormitory when he saw _him _attack you. Of course being the man he is, he tried to intervene but was over powered. Rosa found him on the ground, unconscious. When he awoke he told us everything that happened and we immediately started searching for you. We found foot steps leading to the cabin." finished the headmaster.

"Is he still there?" he asked in a low voice, "Is he inside?" before she could reply a voice spoke behind her.

"I _am_ here sir" Lizy turned around to see Baines standing in the door.

"What a pleasure to see you again sir" he said mockingly, smirking at the older man who looked both outraged and baffled.

"Stand back Elizabeth. He is dangerous" warned the headmaster stretching his hand out to her. She frowned and looked at him.

"He didn't..." she started but was cut off by him shout to take aim and all the boys with weapons pointed their gun at Baines who didn't so much as flinch.

"Don't do this, he didn't do me any harm!" she shouted, panicking, searching the crows for someone who would listen but they all seemed to ignore her.

"HE HYPNOTISED HER!" bellowed Hutchinson pointing at Baines who stood casually looking at the gun that the headmaster was pointing in his face.

"NO HE DIDN'T!" she yelled back at him. Suddenly she saw Tim who was standing among the boys, also holding a gun.

"Tim, you have to believe me" she pleaded looking into his eyes. He looked at her uncertain for a moment and then responded.

"Headmaster is right Liz. He is a monster."

"That's right," agreed the headmaster not taking his eyes off of Baines, "An animal that needs to be put down. Now get over here girl." he said addressing Elizabeth who stood glued to her spot.

"You can't just shoot him like that," she said in a shaky voice "He didn't do anything!"

"You weren't here to see it Lizy!" Tim shouted "He is _dangerous"_

Suddenly at a lighting speed, as if waking up from a long trance, Baines whipped out a strange looking gun out of his jacket and pointed it at the headmaster's head. The older man flinched and stared at the weapon with wide eyes.

"Remember what this does sir?" he questioned in a menacing voice, leering with his glowing amber eyes.

"I can turn you to ashes in a matter of seconds," he continued "or you can order your little helpers to lower their weapons and go _home. _Nobody has to get hurt."

Lizy stared in bewilderment as the two men glared at each other not breaking the eye contact. The headmaster looked in doubt as if calculating how fast he could shoot, while Baines stood confidently with a smug smirk twisted on his face. The tension was growing along with her anxiety. Just when she thought she could not take it any longer a deafening blast of a gunfire thundered, breaking the silence as a single bullet ripped through the air. Lizy screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun hung low, above the horizon, shining brightly upon the corn field, reflecting on every shiny surface the light rays could touch. The sky began to turn light purple, contrasting the orange and yellows. The land was silent, except for the light morning breeze that rustled the trees growing around the institution.

Elizabeth sat in the headmaster's office, nervously shifting in her seat. She's been locked up in here for hours that felt more like years to her, surrounded by the worried and pitying faces. The atmosphere in the room was cold and tense making her claustrophobic. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. Her hands were ice cold and she tried to hide them in her sleeves. She gazed out of the window and wished she could be anywhere but here.

"Elizabeth, I want you to be honest with us and tell us what happened. The _truth_ this time." asked the headmaster looking at her over his spectacles.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What was the point of telling the truth if all they wanted to hear was lies? "Sir, I already told you. I was doing my job, cleaning the windows when Hutchinson came out of nowhere and attacked me.." she was cut off by an irate voice of the professor, "NONSENSE! He is a good boy, he would never hit a girl. He's been taught better than that!" he leaned back in his seat and started tapping a pencil on the desk impatiently. He looked up at the girl again and said, "You are no longer in danger Ms. Miller, you can tell us what really happened."

"But that _is_ what happened! You just don't want to listen!" she snapped jumping from her seat. Why were they not listening? Of course they weren't, it was her word against Hutchinsons. They thought she was some half-witted girl whos mind could be easily controlled by anyone.

"SIT DOWN MS. MILLER" fumed the headmaster pointing at the chair she knocked over. She glared at the older man but obeyed, pulling the chair up loudly and settling in it, crossing her arms.

"You need to stop defending him." intervened Rosa whos eyes were wet the entire time.

"But he didn't do anything!" argued Lizy heatedly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" thundered the headmaster, slamming both hands on the desk. Lizy went quiet looking up at the older man with a frown on her face.

"How do you expect us to believe it? He _killed_ people. He is a _murderer." _

Elizabeth stared at the headmaster with a blank expression on her face. "what?" she asked quietly, feeling a lump growing in her throat.

Rosa clapped a hand over her mouth and started weeping. The headmaster took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Jeremy Baines was a student at this school. He was murdered when that.. alien took his skin, destroying his soul. He was only a boy. He didn't deserve this fate. He had a whole life ahead of him." said the headmaster darkly, looking down at his folded hands.

Lizy sat still in her seat, staring into the space. She didn't think about the boy who Baines possessed. It never crossed her mind that his life was taken away so that another could live.

The lump in her throat was growing bigger, made it difficult to breath and her eyes were stung by the tears that threatened to spill.

"Three more people suffered the same fate. One of them was a little girl. She was at least ten years old" continued the headmaster, his voice quivering. "That monster you're defending. He is selfish and ruthless. He doesn't care about anything but himself, destroying anything that stand in his way. He murdered one of the fellow professors who only tried to solve the issue like a civilized person. Turned him to ashes right before my eyes," the headmaster's eyes were turning red and he was shaking with anger, "and you _dare_ to defend him and tell me he didn't do anything!" he slammed his fist on the desk making Lizy jump in her seat looking up at the professor, wide eyed. Rosa was howling in the corner, holding a handkerchief to her nose and blowing loudly into it.

"I am terribly sorry for what happened sir, but I am telling you the truth," said Lizy stammering, "he didn't hurt me, it was Hutchinson."

"Then _why_ did we find you in the cabin with him?" demanded the headmaster, his eyes boring into hers.

"He took me there because.." she stopped remembering why she was there in the first place. He was trying to bring his sister back with her pendant.

She took the necklace out and stared at it for a moment deciding whether she should tell them about the girl in the mirror. They couldn't hurt her since Baine's plan didn't work and she was probably still caged in the reflection. But if she told them about the pendant and how its power brought him back they could try and use it against him. Maybe he was a murderer, but she wasn't.

Placing it back in her pocket she looked up. "He took me there because I was injured and if anyone at the school saw him, they would go after him." she concluded avoiding to look at the professor who looked exasperated as he exhaled through his nose sharply searching her face.

"I don't expect you to tell the truth anytime soon," he said causing her to look up angrily, "so I suggest you go back to your room and not waste anymore of my time." he concluded putting his spectacles back on.

"Yes sir." she managed to say without sounding annoyed and rose from her seat. As she walked to the door. She stopped when her hand was on the doorknob.

"What's going to happen to him?" she asked looking back at the professor. He narrowed his eyes at her and stared for a moment before speaking.

"That will be none of your concern dear, now go."

Frowning she exited the room and headed down the hallway for the maid's room. On her way there she had an internal battle with herself. She always knew Baines was dangerous, but she would never suspected him of murder. Just the word itself gave her goosebumps. The fact that she was in the same room with him was terrifying. He was capable of anything, she knew that now. Yet she was still alive and unhurt, at least not by him.. Originally he only needed her to bring his family back, but that didn't work. He could have killed her on the spot, but he didn't. He had the power to... Maybe he was changing. People change right? She wasn't sure about aliens but still. Perhaps living in the body of a human was affecting him. Nothing could ever excuse him for what he did and there was nothing he could do to make it right. Yet she still felt sorry for him and felt like he deserved a second chance. Maybe the headmaster is right, maybe she is just a foolish girl under a spell.

Realizing she reached her room, she opened the door and found her bed. She didn't realize how tired she was until now. Letting her head rest on the pillow, she allowed all the events of the previous night fade away for a while as she dozed off.

Previously..

It seemed like the time slowed down. Lizy let out a scream as a gunfire thundered in the air, breaking the intense silence. Baines stumbled back, hit by the unexpected force, and his head collided with the door frame as a bullet pierced his right shoulder. He looked at the wound in confusion as a stream of blood began to stain his shirt in crimson. Lizy placed a hand over her mouth, frozen with fear that reflected in her wide, green eyes. Everything went quiet again. The headmaster looked back at the shaken boy who stood behind him with a gun, that fired a moment ago. He looked back at the professor in terror unsure how it happened.

Meanwhile Baines slid down the wall he was leaning against, holding on to the open wound with a slightly pained look on his face. His messy hair, framed his pale face, and his eyes were no longer glowing. Lizy rushed towards him but was caught in time by Rosa who looked as frightened as the girl, capturing her in a tight hug while she sobbed in her shoulder.

"Get him up!" ordered the headmaster addressing a couple of boys behind him who warily inched towards the wounded boy, and picked him up from under his arms and dragged him to his feet.

They walked back towards the institution in silence with gravely look on their faces. Elizabeth was shaking under her aunt comforting hand looking at the ground. When they reached the school, Lizy watched as the headmaster spoke to the boys in a hushed voice, who held Baines up. They nodded and hurried down the hallway, disappearing from sight. The headmaster turned to Rosa and Elizabeth and motioned them to follow him to his office.


End file.
